The ambush
by legoagentny
Summary: In the streets of Kings Row, Widowmaker is about to take out the Chancellor of Machines, but is being tracked down by Overwatch at the same time. But it appears that Overwatch isn't the only one after the deadly assassin.
1. Chapter 1: Attack

Authors note: This is my first crossover fanfiction for the video game Overwatch. It is basically my remake of the new animated short "Alive." Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own any of content (characters, vehicles, etc.) that is represented in this story. All of the content contained within this story belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: The ambush

Location: Kings Row, London.

Time: 8:35p

It was evening in Kings Row, and everyone had gathered around the entrance of the town hall to see the most prominent figure to both humans and robots. It was the Chancellor of Machines. Tonight he was to revive hope within the people waiting for him outside, to make them believe that they could win the war against Talon. But what he didn't know was that tonight, his own life was in danger. For weaving through the rooftops was the #1 assassin in the Talon assassin who stalks her prey with deadly efficiency. Her name? It was Widowmaker, and tonight she was going to kill the only thing standing between her and defeating Overwatch.

However, she was not going to be able to kill the Chancellor without being contested by her opponents. With the Chancellor was the commander of Overwatch, Solider: 76, following him everywhere he went. In a hotel room overlooking the Chancellor, Zarya poked the barrel of a laser turret through the blinds of the window. Tracer also weaved through the And lastly, Winston hid in a sewer underground, ready to strike at any enemy that came above him.

Then, the Chancellor, dressed in a satin yellow robe, walked out onto the stage to begin his speech. He was to begin his speech in exactly 25 minutes, which included talking to reporters and taking selfies with the crowd. And by then Widowmaker would already be positioned to take the shot.

Widowmaker jumped onto a nearby solider and proceeded to hit him with the butt of his rifle. Another solider charged at her, but she tripped him with her grapple wire. After he was down, she wrapped the steel cable around her ankle and lowered herself over the ledge of the building. She looked over the crowd and saw other Talon agents with laser guns under their coats. She smiled and tapped the communicator on the side of her head. "Alright, when I give the order, you fire upon his guards."

"Copy." Replied the guard.

She lifted her rifle and put the scope to her eye. She could just make a shot past the building's edge. She thumbed the trigger, waiting for her watch to hit 11'o clock, the time the Chancellor would begin his speech. The agents below her scratched their holsters, waiting for the order to strike on the guards.

Just then, Widowmaker's watch beeped. She smiled

"Fir-"

 **End of Chapter 1**

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my crossover fanfiction "Attack". I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! If you guys like this then I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible.

-The Author


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

Authors note: This is the next part in my fanfiction "The ambush." Thank you so much for the support in the last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Revenge

In the quiet city of Kings Row, the world seemed to sit still. Nobody was in the streets, as everyone was off at the Chancellor's speech. Then all of a sudden, a scream was heard coming from a lit up circle at the town hall. Currently, several Talon agents were clashing with the heroes of Overwatch, hoping to get their hands on the Chancellor and kill him. However, there was someone else going towards the erupting chaos, somebody who supported neither side.

Several miles from the town hall, a man was driving a sports car towards the battle. The car was a Chevy Camaro with a stick shift and a shiny, black paint, which seemed considerably strange since everyone nowadays drove the futuristic holo-cars. In the glove compartment, there was an R8 revolver, butterfly knife, and a grenade with 7 tally marks on it. In the back seat, a machine gun, a taser, another grenade and some boxes of ammunition laid behind the driver.

The man took a pack of cigarettes and lit himself one. He was at least 20 years of age and had a clean shaven face. He wore a leather jacket and had a gold ring on his left middle finger. The man looked at himself in the mirror. Others thought he looked like a charming young fellow with good characteristics. However, when he saw his own reflection, he saw a tired man at the verge of giving up on everything.

"These people speak of war…" He then spoke "As if they even know what they are talking about. These people are nothing like me… they have never gone through what I have been through." He remembered seeing a smiling man whip out a pistol at a couple next to him. He remembered flying over a desert with his fellow comrades. "They never had to suffer for failing to pay up the smallest of debts… never had to kill in a desert just so that somebody could treat them like a person." He then flashed back to a distant memory of him in a bloodied house, where he remembered seeing a purple high heeled boot standing over him, and a small lighter falling down next to it. The memory made him want to gag.

The man could now just make out the light and shouts coming from of the town hall. He turned into an alleyway and turned the engine off. He then took out the revolver and stuck it into the back of his pants. He also took out his knife, and the machine gun along with some ammo belts. He also didn't forget to take the grenade and put it into his jacket pocket. He loaded a belt of ammo into the gun and pulled back the lever.

"But you know what? That doesn't matter anymore. This is mytime. This is where I get what I've daydreamed about since I was a kid. This is where I get REVENGE."

With that, he set out down the alleyway and began to sneak towards the battle.

 **End of Chapter 2**

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter in my fanfiction. I had a TON of fun writing this! I will publish the third chapter as soon as I can for you all.

-The Author


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos

Authors note: Finally, the Chapter you all have been waiting for! Apologies for taking so long to write it. But I finally got the chapter out to you guys. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Chaos

At the town hall, chaos had erupted. People were struggling through the crossfire towards soldiers fighting towards them at the end of the streets, and robots were laying half dead on the ground, their owners trapped in the ensuing horror. Overwatch had not expected the Talon agents to be in the crowd, and now they had to deal with not just the agents, but also the civilians trapped below them.

On the ground, Winston was fighting an agent with a plasma rifle, while Tracer fought Widowmaker on the rooftops. Then Tracer disappeared for a moment, and Widowmaker turned on her goggles, scanning for her. But then Tracer appeared behind her, teasing her with a humorous "Peek a boo!" and then disappearing again, annoying Widowmaker.

Then, out of the shadows, the infamous Reaper appeared behind Winston, and fired two rounds into his bulletproof armor, not killing him, but stunning him for only a moment. However, Tracer appeared behind the shadowy villain, and fired her pistols at him, giggling. Reaper responded with an angry "Die." and fired back, with Tracer missing all of his shots. Winston then recovered from Reaper's surprise attack, and roared as he threw his fists at him. However, Reaper managed to shadow step out of the way of his fists, leaving Winston dumbfounded. Solider 76 was also busy, as he had been fighting the Reaper inside the town hall.

Back on the rooftops, Widowmaker had resumed her fight with Tracer. As they were fighting though, she spotted the Chancellor of machines being guided to an armored van below her with a pair of guards. She threw down a gas mine behind her, which Tracer tripped, causing it to release its deadly gas. She tripped and fell to the ground, unconscious. Widowmaker smiled at her. The moment was hers.

"Looks like the party's over." Widowmaker said. She aimed her rifle at the two guards, and saw Reaper also coming behind them. Widowmaker then fired her two shots at the guards, causing them to fall over dead. But not long before Winston charged at her, causing her to fall off the building. The chancellor fell over and saw a dark ball of smoke coming towards him. Reaper and the two Talon agents appeared and pointed their guns at the robot's head. "Prepare to die, tin man." Said Reaper. But before he could pull the trigger and finish off the Chancellor, an explosion knocked the agents and Reaper off their feet. Both Overwatch and the Talon agents looked around to see who had caused the explosion. Standing before them was a man, standing with a machine gun and a bitter look smeared across his face. Reaper, along with Widowmaker and several more Talon agents surrounded him. But the man barely flinched. He raised his machine gun, and began to fire upon the men that he had hated so much for so long.

End of chapter 3

Thank you so much for your interest in this story. I apologize for being late with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope to get the next chapter up and running as soon as possible.

The Author


End file.
